It Comes in Threes
by The Placeholder One-derdogs
Summary: Life in the academy, expressed in three sentences apiece. Rated T for potential language.
1. Chapter 1

Aoga House Cup.

**1. **Koko/Central Town/Streets.

Koko stood in the middle of Central Town unsure of where to go next. On one side he hears the gloomy thoughts of their local baker while in the other he hears the carefree laughter of school children. Koko chose the dark alley because sometimes what's right isn't what's easy.

_November Romeo._


	2. Chapter 2

**2. **Mikan/Conversation/Oranges.

Despite her namesake, Mikan wasn't a fan of oranges. It always seemed to leave an aftertaste that made her conversations bitter and her tongue feeling funny. However, when Hotaru handed her a rind from her own stack, Mikan knew she would keep talking- through the aftertaste, the bitterness and the sharp twang, just to keep the company of her best friend.

_November Romeo._


	3. Chapter 3

**3. **Narumi/End of the schoolyear/Vanilla ice cream.

It was the last day of school, and Narumi had a surprise in store for his class. He walks into the classroom, a bright smile on his face. To the loud cheers of Class B, he announces a treat of vanilla ice cream in Central Town.

_QuietEclipse._


	4. Chapter 4

**4. **Misaki/His room/Keys.

Misaki couldn't enter his room because he couldn't find his goddamn keys. He thought he might have left it in the classroom, the dining hall or the greenhouse, but he knew that most likely it was now in the hands of Narumi in a sort of hostage situation.

'Damn', he thought, 'That makes it the third time this month.'

_November Romeo._


	5. Chapter 5

**5. **Yuu Tobita/Yearbook Photos/Glasses.

Yuu Tobita had never been a fan of yearbook pictures. He always thought he looked silly and geeky in his old-fashioned, metal-framed spectacles. As he donned his new pair of contact lenses for this year's photo-taking session, though, he thought to himself, a small smile on his face; 'maybe I'll look nicer in those pictures this time'.

_QuietEclipse._


	6. Chapter 6

**6. **Hotaru/Halloween/Flashlight.

Hotaru sighed, as she took an absurdly large elephant-shaped object out from her backpack. She pressed a button and smiled slightly, as the object emitted a blinding ray of light. With this flashlight, she thought, Mikan would not be so afraid of the haunted house this Halloween.

_QuietEclipse._


	7. Chapter 7

**7. **Kitsu/Nursing Home/Flowers.

It is Valentines' Day, and Kitsu is seen approaching Nonoko furtively, a large bouquet of flowers in his hands. As he presents the flowers to her, nervous but with a smile on his face, Nonoko accepts them, but simply giggles, a slightly bemused look gracing her features.

"I really like how thoughtful you are, but honestly, these flowers are of the boring kind that belong in a nursing home, hun."

_QuietEclipse._


	8. Chapter 8

**8. **Nonoko/Safety/Goggles.

Nonoko's motto was 'Safety First' and that was why she never let anyone inside her lab unless they wore the proper gear. So if Kitsuneme somehow managed to sneak inside, look over her shoulder without goggles on and startle the bejeezus out of her, he only had himself to blame.

Kitsuneme walked out with second-degree burns and a hard-earned lesson from a prank gone bad.

_November Romeo._


	9. Chapter 9

**9. **Ruka/Graduation/Dancing.

It was graduation week, and the academy decided to host a party for all of the the seniors, with a grand ballroom and fancy dresses and suits. Ruka looked around in wonder, but anyone could easily tell it was a distracted wonder, a true wonder to where his violet eyed beauty was straying off to.

"Dance with me," said a flat voice from behind him, startling him out if his reverie.

_Corrosive Beauty._


	10. Chapter 10

**10.** Mochu/The Academy/Flying.

It had always been Mochu's frustration that he couldn't turn his Alice onto himself so that he could fly. It seemed like such a simple thing, when he could use it on everything else and watch the objects float straight into the heavens.

One day, when the desire was overwhelming and he knew the Alice Academy wouldn't be able to help him on this front, he decided he would become a pilot someday.

_November Romeo._


	11. Chapter 11

**11. **Kaname/Northern Forest/House of cards.

As he puts the finishing touches into sewing a small, plump penguin doll, Kaname is distracted by Mr. Bear knocking on the door in his small hut in the Northern Forest. He opens the door, and is made to follow Bear to a small clearing. A rare, genuine smile graces his face, as he leans down to pet Mr. Bear, happy that the stuffed toy finished the house of cards that his master could not.

_QuietEclipse._


	12. Chapter 12

**12. **Anna / Field / Falling.

Anna walked through her wheat field at her farm, smiling at her work and feeling accomplished, when all of a sudden two string arms wrapped around her waist and spun her around, making her fall into the scratchy heaps of wheat scattered on the floor.

"Kitsu, you're here," Anna exclaimed. "You have no idea how much you've missed, how much I've missed you."

_Corrosive Beauty._


	13. Chapter 13

**13. **Grampa/Letters/Longing.

Grampa Sakura had known that Mikan would run away to find her best friend Hotaru, being the headstrong and loyal person that she was. However, that did not keep him from longing for her all the same.

It had been nearly two months into her enrollment at the Academy, and he had not received a single letter from her.

_QuietEclipse._


	14. Chapter 14

**14. **Natsume / Women / Running

Natsume Hyuuga was running until his lungs were fit to burst. He could outrun an entire mafia, escape a locked dungeon cell, and fire through a steel-plated wall.

But hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

_November Romeo._


	15. Chapter 15

**15. **Ruka / Children / Orphanage

I guess you could say it was Mikan that sparked my motivation to do this. After she lost her parents and became an orphan, she just became so sad, with her fake smiles and false cheer.

After that incident happened, I knew I could never leave a child behind.

_Corrosive Beauty._


	16. Chapter 16

**16. **Yuka / Shiki / Her Heart

He loved me. That I already knew, but my heart already belonged to someone else.

I'm so sorry.

_Corrosive Beauty._


	17. Chapter 17

**17.** Koko and Sumire/ The playground/ See-saw.

Koko knew when he took Sumire to the playground. He knew that their relationship was no longer the best. It had its ups and downs, just like that see-saw.

_yunamoogle._


	18. Chapter 18

**17. **Mochiage/Girl's locker room/ Kitsu.

Mochiage envied how Kitsu could simply fly around and get a good look at the girls changing after Gym lessons. Kitsu would be able to see them and their glorious figures, wet from the shower.

But Mochu would always have the last laugh, for only he would be able to prank the girls by levitating their underwear away.

_QuietEclipse._


	19. Chapter 19

**19. **Kazu / The Academy / Pondering

He knew he could never leave. His fate at the academy was inevitable.

The best he can do, therefore, is to just sit there and wonder about the fate of others.

_Corrosive Beauty._


	20. Chapter 20

**20. **Hotaru / Hotel Room / Embriodery

Cold. Even with the lace wool blankets covering me, I felt cold.

It was only when he left the hotel room did I feel this way.

_Corrosive Beauty._


	21. Chapter 21

**21. **Anna / Bakery / Loneliness

Her bakery. It was the only sanctuary she could ever find peace, and she was sitting there.

Alone.

_Corrosive Beauty._


	22. Chapter 22

**22.** Natsume/ Bedsheets/Laundry.

He stirred, and felt an uncomfortable lump to his right. As he rose and lifted up his bedsheets, he saw that adorable lump of sunshine that was soon to be his girlfriend.

He also saw a puddle of drool coming from her mouth, and he thanked God at that point for not being assigned to do laundry that week.

_QuietEclipse._


	23. Chapter 23

**23. **Koko / Classroom / Sumire

He would always find her sitting there at her desk, just pondering her thoughts. He knew even without reading her mind she felt like an outcast.

Today that would change.

_Corrosive Beauty._


	24. Chapter 24

**24. **Mr. Bear / Valentine's Day / Candy

He hated how everyone thought he was weird just because he was a moving bear. Everyone except her, Mikan.

Today was Valentines Day, and today was he day he'd show her how much he appreciated her kindness.

_Corrosive Beauty._


	25. Chapter 25

**25.** Hotaru Imai/ Alice festival/ Mikan.

There was one event Hotaru Imai hated the most out of all the mundane activities at Alice Academy and that was the Alice festival. However since her idiot best friend loved it so much, she forced herself to go through with it every year. And so, the festival began, and Hotaru placed in her ears the specially designed noise canceling plugs.

_yunamoogle._


	26. Chapter 26

**26. **Potatoes/Mikan/Birthdays.

Mikan's birthday was on New Years' Day, and so people rarely overlooked it.

This year, though, she raised the ire of most of her friends with one of the most outlandish requests ever for a party.

She asked for a cake made of potatoes.

_QuietEclipse._


	27. Chapter 27

**27. **Sumire / Alice Academy Barn / Cats

She always wished the academy kept cats and dogs in their barn. That way, she wouldn't feel lonely.

Because even though she seemed to hate her Alice, it made her who she was, in a way.

_Corrosive Beauty._


	28. Chapter 28

**28. **Natsume / Anger / Red

Red covered the floor. Another mission, another day.

Maybe next time, he thought, wouldn't let his anger for the ones he loved get in the way.

_Corrosive Beauty._


	29. Chapter 29

**29. **Mikan and Natsume/ Argument/ Fire

Mikan and Natsume had rarely had an intense argument in their time of knowing each other. Sure they fought and bickered a lot, but never really had at it. The day they did though, Natsume accidentally burned part of the kitchen and got detention for a month, after which they learned to take it outdoors.

_yunamoogle._


	30. Chapter 30

**30. **Weather / Kids / Hotaru

Even as a child she always hated the thunder. Her strong front for it was all but fake.

Ten years later and nothing has changed.

_Corrosive Beauty._


	31. Chapter 31

**31. **Rui/A faint heart/Home

He knew his heart would make him fall easily for people. It was faint, for sure, but he knew that there was no way he would be able to change that.

And so he fell for every single pretty boy at the dorm in the Academy, his home away from home.

_QuietEclipse._


	32. Chapter 32

**32. **Mikan and Hotaru / Prom / Piyo

Dresses and corsages were checked as Mikan and Hotaru walked into the prom ballroom.

From far away you could see a big giant chick with sad eyes. Oh, how he wished he was human.

_Corrosive Beauty._


	33. Chapter 33

**33. **Mr. Bear / Prom Dates / Piyo

They didn't have prom dates. Hell, they weren't even sure if they were allowed in.

At least they had each other.

_Corrosive Beauty._


	34. Chapter 34

**34. **Natsume/Dancing/Ferrets.

Natsume danced to the beat under the moonlight with his date, Mikan.

She kept fidgeting, he thought to himself.

He could tell she was itching for a kiss, but he decided to tease her instead, for now, by saying she moved like a ferret while dancing.

_QuietEclipse._


	35. Chapter 35

**35. **Piyo/Pizza/Ball

Ruka played with Piyo, throwing a ball at her and watching her scramble over to pick it up.

She was large, and the ground quaking beneath her feet as she ran was testament to that.

He swore that she was not going to become chicken pizza, no matter how much the Academy viewed her as a large food source.

_QuietEclipse._


	36. Chapter 36

**36. **Narumi/Classroom/His hair

Narumi walked into Class B, which was bustling with energy as usual. However, something was off about him today, which the class didn't fail to notice. His hair was dyed an odd shade of pink and purple which caused stares and giggles to erupt from the classroom.

_yunamoogle._


	37. Chapter 37

**37. **Natsume / Dragons / Ambition

He wanted to be like Natsu from Fairy Tail. A Dragon Slayer, like in the manga.

It was his childhood dream.

_Corrosive Beauty._


	38. Chapter 38

**38. **Koko/Party crashers/Yoghurt.

As Koko and the other idiot pranksters looked up from where they had fallen, they realised their plan had failed.

They had successfully flooded the hall with Anna's special singing yoghurt.

They had also gotten caught.

_QuietEclipse._


	39. Chapter 39

**39. **Mikan/Track and field/Stupidity

Mikan was always set for running, as it was the one thing she could actually excel at. She had been so excited when a Track and Field team had been established at the Academy. And as a result was absolutely crushed when it had disbanded, due to some teacher's stupidity and how they lost the paperwork.

_yunamoogle_


	40. Chapter 40

**40. **Yura / Haunted House / Crystal Ball

She planned and designed the haunted house, and so, in the end, she could actually tell all of them their futures.

Every single prediction came true.

Too bad no one believed her and thought her crazy.

_Corrosive Beauty._


	41. Chapter 41

**41.** Kazu/Essay/Ellipses.

Kazu had never been a fan of marking essays.

As he sat down today, he groaned as he looked at the stacks of work he had to mark.

'Goddamned ellipses, all they do is make my life that much harder.'

_QuietEclipse._


	42. Chapter 42

**42. **Tsubasa / tattoos / regret

If there was one thing he regretted more than anything else, it was his star shaped tattoo. Sure, Tsubasa tried to play it cool, like it was some great achievement, but really all it was was a constant reminder of his failure.

His failure to get something so simple done right; how he hated it.

_yunamoogle._


	43. Chapter 43

**43. **Yuka/School plays/Shiki.

Yuka's only chance to star in a school play was during the Alice Festival in her mid-teens.

She had been cast alongside the quiet Shiki, and so their on-stage chemistry had been really terrible.

She had enjoyed it all the same.

_QuietEclipse._


	44. Chapter 44

**44. **Piyo / tigers / insomnia

Piyo had been having nightmares again, and Ruka could tell. They had been about tigers as of late; hungry, chick eating monsters. He only hoped this wouldn't lead to insomnia.

_yunamoogle._


	45. Chapter 45

**45. **Spam/Mikan/Picnic.

She takes out the bread, prepared to make food for the picnic later.

Reaching a second time into the bag of groceries, she pulls out a jar of pickles.

She smacks her face with her palm as she realises she had forgotten to buy the Spam for the sandwiches.

_QuietEclipse._


	46. Chapter 46

**46.** Misaki/Greenhouse/Fertilizer.

'Goddamn,' he thought.  
He was out of fertiliser once again.  
He heads for the toilet, determined to keep his plants alive.

_QuietEclipse._


	47. Chapter 47

**47. **Mochu/Being cool/Nerd glasses

Mochu really felt cool right then with his big, square nerd glasses. When questioned upon them by his friends he simply said they were a fashion statement and continued. Only until he got called a hipster and was ridiculed did he finally take them off.

_yunamoogle._


	48. Chapter 48

**48. **Kitsuneme/Conclusion/Classwork.

Two minutes.

Kitsu scratches his head in annoyance.

'How am I going to conclude this essay when I'm barely half-done?'

_QuietEclipse._


	49. Chapter 49

**49. **Yura/Bliss/Harmonica.

Yura loved to have music while she was trying to read fortunes.

Anything loud suited her, from bagpipes to trumpets.

However, the only instrument that could truly give her bliss while working was, oddly, the harmonica.

_QuietEclipse._


	50. Chapter 50

**50. **Nonoko/Danger/Fire.

Nonoko was scared.

She had gotten on Natsume's bad side, mixing an ice potion while he was in the vicinity, and accidentally spilling it on him.

She was now dodging fireballs.

_QuietEclipse._


	51. Chapter 51

**51. **Nonoko/First kiss/Cookies.

Nonoko really loved cookies.

Double chocolate chip would always be her favourite flavour.

She was glad Kitsu had remembered to eat one of those cookies prior to kissing her for the first time.

_QuietEclipse._


	52. Chapter 52

**52. **Wakako /Bow tie/Mirror.

Tonight would be the night to remember for a while to come. It was prom night and Wakako was looking forward to it as she fixed her bow tie. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror in approval for one last time before heading off, knowingly rebelling against the norm for girls.

_yunamoogle._


	53. Chapter 53

**53. **Hotaru/Performing/Music.

Hotaru was never really a fan of music, nor did she despise it. The rhythms and rhymes neither appealed or displeased her. But when Mikan would prance into her dorm performing the chorus of a cartoon theme song, she felt those two particular mixed feelings at the same time.

_Autumn Win-dow._


	54. Chapter 54

**54. **Mikan/Singing/Tone Deafness.

Mikan was never a great vocalist. Even while singing nursery rhymes, she could make the people around her cringe.

That was exactly why her friends all claimed to be 'busy' when she suggested a karaoke outing.

_Autumn Win-dow._


	55. Chapter 55

**55. **Natsume/Dying/Left Behind.

Usagi was dying in front of them. Ruka was in evident despair as he watched the animal's chest weakly rising and falling.

Natsume knew that at this sad moment, Ruka was best left behind for a while.

_Autumn Win-dow._


	56. Chapter 56

**56. **Koko/In Pain/Migraines.

Koko hated it when there were too many people around him. Whenever he appeared in pain, he would brush it off to his friends as another migraine.

...He hated migraines.

_Autumn Win-dow._


	57. Chapter 57

**57. **Yuu/Pissing his pants/Gundam.

Yuu leaned back on his couch, watching the latest episode of Gundam Wing. It was then when Koko waltzed in and swiftly turned the volume switch at its highest.

Yuu had to stay seated in order to hide the fact that he had just pissed his pants.

_Autumn Win-dow._


	58. Chapter 58

**58.** Anna/In the rain/Cupcakes

Anna discarded her umbrella and sprinted through the rain. In desperation, she used her body to shield the box in her arms from any further moisture.

She made it her highest priority to save the cupcakes, which she had baked for Kitsu that day.

_Autumn Win-dow._


	59. Chapter 59

**59.** Hana-hime/Falling/The apple of her eye

It was the time of year when the petals of cherry blossom trees would fall from their branches, covering the Hana Hime den in a layer of pink.  
Kaoru, upon exiting the den after having a conversation with Hime-miya, sighted a familiar silhouette in the distance. He was the apple of her eye, and with a smirk, she seductively walked towards him - a daring gleam in her eye.

_Autumn Win-dow._


	60. Chapter 60

**60.** Mochu/Terror/Camera.

Mochu loved taking selfies because he could always make the camera float, and so it was easy to position it exactly where he wanted.

There was one time the camera floated of its own accord though, thanks to the machinations of Hotaru.

That terrifying incident had left Mochu using his hands a lot more when taking photos of himself.

_QuietEclipse._


	61. Chapter 61

**61. **Mikan/Double sided tape/Disaster.

"There was an earthquake at the Academy, and the pavement in Central town is all cracked? How about we use double-sided tape to fix it, since, according to Hotaru, that usually solves everything?"

All the gang could do was to look incredulously at their incredibly dumb friend.

_QuietEclipse._


	62. Chapter 62

**62. **Kaname/Needle/Breathing.

He stitches the soft toy closed with a thin sewing needle and a fair amount of thread.

Holding it up, he channels his alice into it, and breathes life into the inanimate object.

It rises, and hugs him.

_QuietEclipse._


	63. Chapter 63

**63. **Nodacchi/Stress/Howalon.

Whenever he was stressed, he'd normally shift to another time because his Alice would act up.

Whatever the time or age, though, he usually found himself landing back in the Academy grounds- in front of the candy store, specifically.

He blamed it on the Howalons.

_QuietEclipse._


	64. Chapter 64

**64. **Kitsu/Apple/Dancing.

"You asked an apple out to the dance to make me jealous?"

"Yep."

"You're an idiot, Kitsu."

_QuietEclipse._


	65. Chapter 65

**65. **Anna/Panic/Blackmail.

She was hyperventilating in a corner, and freaking out.

Nonoko never knew Anna could be that scary.

Who would've known that the dancing cheesecake recipe that she'd suggested as a joke to her a few years back would come back to bite her in the butt like this?

_QuietEclipse._


	66. Chapter 66

**66. **Ruka/Envy/Natsume

Ruka felt betrayed. It was so unfair, seeing Natsume eating his favorite dessert while he himself was stuck in detention. He was envious, alright.

_Noly Hotoke._


	67. Chapter 67

**67. **Misaki/Multi tasking/Her Hectic Schedule

Due to her hectic schedule, Misaki would often use her alice to multiply herself. She did that just so she could multi task and finish everything on time.

She also did that so that her on-off boyfriend, Tsubasa, wouldn't keep whining about her being busy.

_Noly Hotoke._


	68. Chapter 68

**68. **Sumire/Arguments/'Fine!'

"Fine!"

It was how Sumire preferred to end arguments.

But Koko somehow mistook it as a compliment to his appearance.

_Autumn Win-dow._


	69. Chapter 69

**69. **Mikan/Love/Howalons.

"Well if you want Mikan Sakura to appreciate you more as a friend, I have a piece of advice for you. She's weaker to this than a small flame in water. Mikan Sakura loves Howalons."

_Autumn Win-dow._


	70. Chapter 70

**70. **Hotaru/Cold places/Penguins.

She wondered where Penguin had disappeared off to.

Craving some crab legs, she made her way towards her fridge.

And to her horror, she saw Penguin inside, dozing off to the whirring of the appliance.

_Autumn Win-dow._


	71. Chapter 71

**71. **Shiki/Hiding/Barriers.

Shiki often wished that his barrier alice could hide his mind as well.

He wasn't used to Yuka's presence from around him. Because all it did was make him smile without thinking.

_Autumn Win-dow._


	72. Chapter 72

**72. **Persona/Evasion/Masks.

There were many rumours about Persona and why he donned a mask. They ranged from ugly scars, to embarrassing eyelids, and even to the extent of being the reincarnation of Medusa and her powers.

No one would understand that the mask was his way in hiding from those who judged and hated.

_Autumn Win-dow._


	73. Chapter 73

**73.** Tsubasa/Escape/Shadows.

The day he met her was a memory still inexplicably vivid in his mind. It was when he controlled their shadows and helped her escape her bullies. Tsubasa felt great while acting as a senpai character for the first time.

_Autumn Win-dow._


	74. Chapter 74

**74. **Narumi/Morning/Tragedy.

Narumi never dreamt of this tragic thing happening to him first thing in the morning.

He stood there, horrified.

Not a single beautiful, expensive clothing was left in his dresser because someone had stolen them all.

_Marse Speaks._


	75. Chapter 75

**75. **Mochu/Paper plane/Freedom

He watched, as the paper planes floated off into the sky, and thought to himself, if he could make them fly, why couldn't he fly himself?

As they soared off into the horizon, powered by his own Alice, he realised- all he wanted was freedom.

Freedom from the Academy, freedom from all the other things that held him back- he simply wanted to fly away from them all.

_QuietEclipse._


	76. Chapter 76

**76. **Nonoko/Glass/Leakage

The sound of breaking glass was heard inside the lab, followed by a shriek, an opening of the door, and a shout ('Nonoko!').

Totally embarrassed, Nonoko ran to her room, for she heard from Anna that her supposedly secret confession to their class representative was leaked out by Koko. She realized that it was impossible for him to miss reading it, because that was what was on her mind the whole day.

_Marse Speaks._


	77. Chapter 77

**77. **Wakako/Feather pen/Torture

Six-year old Wakako, teary-eyed, was clutching the hem of her skirt. She was watching Sumire flaunt the feather pen she received for her birthday. She thought to herself sourly- why had she not gotten one during her birthday as well, when she had specifically asked for it?

_Marse Speaks._


	78. Chapter 78

**78. **Youichi / Sloth / Comparison

Youichi was reclining on the couch in the middle of the study hall and he had been there for hours. At one point, one of his classmates had walked up to him and called him out for being such a sloth.

He answered, "Maybe it hasn't occurred to you but I'm not moving slow- everyone else is just moving too fast."

_November Romeo._

_Q.E to NR- My God, this is more philosophical than it looks._


	79. Chapter 79

**79. **Koko/Wink/In love.

He knew well before everyone else that Natsume had fallen for her.

He didn't have to throw the firecaster that wink, but he did anyway.

He got burnt as a consequence.

_QuietEclipse._


	80. Chapter 80

**80. **Jinno/Cosplay/Lullaby.

"You're telling me he liked my rebellious punk outfit from that cosplay machine Hotaru made?"

"Yes, Jinno, sing Yoichi a lullaby and live with it."

"Ugh, fine."

_QuietEclipse._


	81. Chapter 81

**81.** Luna/Scissors/Winter.

Luna shivered, the cold winter chill biting into her overly exposed thighs.

She had cut her winter uniform's skirt short, in a bid to attract guys.

She was now paying for it in full.

_QuietEclipse._


	82. Chapter 82

**82. **Hoshino/Trash bin/Angry.

He had tripped over a trashcan in his rush to get to school on time in the morning.

He had gotten angry.

The thunderstorm he conjured as a result simply made his clothes wet, and his day worse.

_QuietEclipse._

_AN: Hoshino Hoshino has the Weather Alice._


	83. Chapter 83

**83. **Ruka/Maths/Unexpected.

Hotaru had always prided herself on her math ability.

When Jinno had called her up one day, and she found that she could not do the question he asked her to do, the class had been shocked.

What had been even more unexpected was that Ruka had ended up solving the problem in her stead, a shy smile on his face as he did so.

_QuietEclipse._


	84. Chapter 84

**84. **Jinno/Afro/Childhood

There was a dark past that Jinno sensei hid from everyone. It was one of the many reasons for his strict methods and behavior.

He had had an afro as a child, and had always gotten picked on for it, until he shaped up (and got a hair cut).

_yunamoogle._


	85. Chapter 85

**85. **Serina/Vase/Fortunate

Serina couldn't see where she was going with all the boxes she was carrying. So of course it was no surprise to her that with her luck she managed to trip on a seemingly flat surface. Although fortune seemed to be on her side today, for the vase she knocked over didn't break.

_yunamoogle._


	86. Chapter 86

**86. **Koko and Kitsu/Ear wax/'Mischief Managed!'

Koko and Kitsu had been watching Harry Potter re-runs all week. As a result no one was really impressed when they went around pretending to be the Twins and yelling "Mischief Managed."

But they did start to mind when they went around brandishing a jar of collected ear wax and impersonating Jack Sparrow the week after.

_yunamoogle._


	87. Chapter 87

**87. **Ruka/Turkey/Spring

It was spring time when they met. The turkey had been hiding- making a refuge for itself after Thanksgiving. Only Ruka had been able to coax it out of its hiding place, and so they were friends.

_yunamoogle._


	88. Chapter 88

**88. **MSP/Prostitution/Lipstick

The MSP was out on patrol when she stumbled across the dreaded object- a tube of unused, cherry red lipstick. She tsk-ed to her self in frustration for having missed them again; the underground prostitute club of the academy. Her hand around the tube, she swore to herself that she would catch them- before the matter got more out of hand.

_yunamoogle._


	89. Chapter 89

**89.** Hoshino/Marshmallows/Hotaru

Hoshino was surprised when Hotaru went to him to offer him some marshmallows.

He was so touched that the gloomy weather changed into a very nice one.

Then, he heard her say, "Five rabbits for three."

_Marse Speaks._


	90. Chapter 90

**90. **Natsume/Sobs/Opposite

Mikan sat neatly on the balcony, listening to the sound of her own sobbing. Why couldn't the roles be reversed for once in her life? Why couldn't Natsume, her sometimes insensitive boyfriend, be the one on the receiving end of this cruel fate?

_yunamoogle._


	91. Chapter 91

**91. **Sumire / Justice / Anticipation

What could she do? She lost the fight with her even if wasn't her fault.

She couldn't wait for the next chance she gets to fight her again.

_Corrosive Beauty._


	92. Chapter 92

**92. **Shiki/Abortion/Pain

Shiki made a mistake, one that haunted him for a long time after. When he was a teenager, he had gotten a girl pregnant on accident after realizing he had no chance with Yuka. He regretted their decision to abort even after so many years, and couldn't help but wonder: What if?

_yunamoogle._


	93. Chapter 93

**93. **Youchi / Castle / Fantasy

He role played he was a king with a vast land and many servants constantly. To be able to rule over lands and not be told what to do, and where everything was okay.

No one realized how much he wanted his fantasy to turn reality.

_Corrosive Beauty._


	94. Chapter 94

**94.** Ruka / Turkey / Spring

"I want turkey; go get me some turkey, Ruka," his violet eyed girlfriend demanded.

"Hotaru, it's only the spring; just wait until Thanksgiving, " a blonde boy protested.

Next thing he knew he was on the floor with a baseball shaped lump on his head.

_Corrosive Beauty._


	95. Chapter 95

**95. **Nobara/Cotton Candy/Wrong Thought

Nobara always loved cotton candy. However when she mentioned her odd eating habit of it, such as stroking the soft part with her cheek first, her friends thought it silly.

They didn't realize however that awkward thoughts were happening in a passerby's mind that didn't know the context.

_yunamoogle._


	96. Chapter 96

**96. **Noda/Polar Bears/Priceless

It had been a long time since that day- the day Polar Bears went extinct. Noda had been very happy to travel back to this time zone, when they still existed. It had been a truly incomparable experience.

_yunamoogle._


	97. Chapter 97

**97.** Hayate / Laser Sword / Cool Blue Sky

Hayate was your normal boy, he loved playing video games and laser tag, especially laser tag, but there was also something different about him, he was in love.

'Someday she will realize I love her and she will run onto my arms.

'The one I really love; my Cool Blue Sky.'

_Corrosive Beauty._


	98. Chapter 98

**98. **Koko / Trip / Modeling

"Yeah, that's me, that's were I went the other day, Alice Model Quo, I'm the new model of Alice Pride, you cant get better than this, " Koko boasted to the group of boys surrounding him.

A Raven haired fire caster eyed the mind reader and boy on the front page of the famous magazine.

Never again did the mind reader lie again.

_Corrosive Beauty._


	99. Chapter 99

**99. **Sumire/Grin/Punch.

Sumire knew she could never hide anything from Koko.

He'd always give her that cheeky grin, but she knew her secrets were safe with him.

That never stopped her from punching him whenever he teased her, though.

_QuietEclipse._


	100. Chapter 100

**100. **Natsume/Jellyfish/Indifference

He blankly stared at the creature in Hotaru's tank.

Natsume felt like his life was a lie, and that he had been thinking wrongly about himself for this whole time.

There was an animal- a jellyfish, of all- which could look even more indifferent than he.

_Autumn Win-dow._


	101. Chapter 101

**101. **Mochiage/Duck/Wrath

Whenever Mochu was bored, he would make his way towards a small lake, and entertain himself by teasing the ducks. He, with a loaf of bread in his hand, would pinch a piece off and levitate it around their heads.

He never knew ducks could be so scary in their wrath.

_Autumn Win-dow._


	102. Chapter 102

**102. **Jinno/Idol/Warmth.

Jinno looked at the screen in front of him, and lost it, squealing.

Reo, the sexy beast, had just dedicated a song to him on live television.

When he regained his composure, has was sure his cheeks had never felt warmer than they ever had at that moment.

_QuietEclipse._


	103. Chapter 103

**103. **Kitsu/Gymnastics/PE class.

Koko gawked at Kitsu as he did a triple backflip-quadruple frontflip-triple twist during his gymnastics routine.

Awed, he was about to ask how he managed such a feat, until he noticed nobody had even bothered batting an eyelid at him.

It took him two more seconds to realise Kitsu could fly.

_QuietEclipse._


	104. Chapter 104

**104.** Nodacchi/Pumping iron/Bodybuilding.

Nodacchi had time travelled only a few years back. However, he ended up transporting himself into the Alice Academy's gym, where Izumi was lifting weights as he watched a bodybuilding show on the TV.

Nodacchi immediately chose to time travel again - he didn't care about the time, the place, or the situation... he just wanted to get out.

_Autumn Win-dow._


	105. Chapter 105

**105. **Yuka/Muffins/Disaster.

She was always sent to the furthest bench in the Home Economics classroom for a very acceptable reason. Yuka understood why, as well. No one knew exactly how she could make muffins explode in her hands, as if they were mini ticking bombs.

_Autumn Win-dow._


	106. Chapter 106

**106. **Tonouichi/Nail polish/Ordinary.

He felt a hand trail down his shoulder seductively. In his peripherals, he could see that the woman's nails were painted with an ordinary shade of red.

Despite all, he turned around with a suggestive grin - only to face an amused Koko.

_Autumn Win-dow._


	107. Chapter 107

**107. **ESP/Troll/Joke.

The Elementary School Principal was once deemed to be much different than what he displayed himself to be. Reo had once played a trick on him by labeling a toy filled gift box with 'Kuonji's clones' and sending it to him.

Reo eventually learnt the truth about the ESP the hard way.

_Autumn Win-dow._


	108. Chapter 108

**108. **Misaki H. / Siberian Husky / Obsession

I've always wanted a Siberian Husky; an albino one, one with blue eyes. Ever since I was little it has been my goal to get one.

Finally my dream can come true.

_Corrosive Beauty._


	109. Chapter 109

**109. **Tsubasa / Porn / Slap

He was just in his room doing stuff... well... guy stuff... and he was watching some stimulating stuff to do it. He never expect his hot haired girlfriend to walk in on him, he honestly thought he locked the door.

He was left on the floor in a heap that day.

_Corrosive Beauty._


	110. Chapter 110

**110. **Mikan/Tan/Beach

"Oi, Baka, it can't be that bad, so come on out before I burn this door down."

"FINE THEN, DON'T LAUGH."

Next thing he knew a completely orange skinned girl walked out; he tried his best to hold his laugh, but the hallways then filled with roaring laughter.

_Corrosive Beauty._


	111. Chapter 111

**111. **Amanatsu/Clean/Dream

Every morning, Amanatsu would start her day with a particular room. It wasn't located near the elevator, nor was it closest to her whenever she left to clean the Academy.

Every morning, she entered her inventor's room and cleaned while the twelve year old genius slept.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	112. Chapter 112

**112. **Hajime/Bandage/Horror

Every time he met the gaze of someone in the Academy, he could always see the sheer horror in their eyes at the sight of him.

Hajime didn't need to consider his unruly hair, his sharp eyes, nor his Alice as the reason why.

He knew that the fault lay in the bandages which were wrapped around a childhood memory he wanted to hide.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	113. Chapter 113

**113. **Wakako/Furs/Fame

One of Wakako's favourite possessions was a fur coat she had received from her mother before enrolling in the Academy. In her dorm, she would - while donning the garment - pose in front of her mirror.

Sometimes, she just wanted to look famous.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	114. Chapter 114

**114. **Hotaru/Muffler/Gaze

She could feel his gaze on her. Hotaru didn't know why she hadn't predicted this prior to donning the muffler.

The muffler wrapped around her neck was his birthday present to her.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	115. Chapter 115

**115. **Hotaru/Cooking/Sadism

"Open wide."

That was what she said as she unceremoniously shoved the spoon - full of her purposely bad cooking- into Tsubasa's mouth. Hotaru loved seeing people in pain, especially when they had been the culprits of the mess she had been involved in.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	116. Chapter 116

**116. **Yuu/Bags/Fight

Yuu was always prone to seeing strange sights, but never had he seen one such as this.

He opened the door of the classroom to see Koko and Kitsu- the usual troublemakers- mock fighting with their backpacks worn at the front.

He couldn't count how many times he silently questioned their sanity.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	117. Chapter 117

**117. **Kaname/Paper clip/Drowsy

The medicine was making him feel dizzy and unhappy. Upon noticing this, Bear grabbed a paper clip and pinned it onto his beady nose.

It was safe to say that Kaname had long forgotten about his dizziness.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	118. Chapter 118

**118. **Narumi and Misaki/Tag/'Ouch'

"Why are we even playing Tag with the elementary students?"

"Because we need to be active in the kids' games, and-" Yoichi sprinted toward the teachers and suddenly punched Narumi in the leg.

"Ouch!"

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	119. Chapter 119

**119. **Misaki H./Icecream/Thunderstorm

"What the hell Tsubasa, why are you eating an ice cream in the middle of a bloody thunderstorm?!"

"So I can feel colder inside than out, of course!"

"I don't even know why I started dating an idiot like you."

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	120. Chapter 120

**120. **Yura/Rulers/Foresight

"I... I can see it... It's all clear to me now."

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation.

"...Koko will find Mikan's ruler behind the teacher's desk."

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	121. Chapter 121

**121. **Rui/Spark/Mysterious

Rui struck the match, eliciting a spark before it created a small flame.

He had been waiting anxiously for this moment, and the mysteriousness of the whole situation had almost crushed him from within.

He was eager to know how his new candle smelled like- he hoped for lavender, of course.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	122. Chapter 122

**122. **Tsubasa/Havoc/'I saved you!'

"Oh crap, everyone's trying to kill us... and it's all your fault!"

"But Misaki, I saved you!"

The couple spent most of their time playing video games- where Misaki was always the frontrunner.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	123. Chapter 123

**123. **Reo/Pig Snout/Savior

"Alright," Natsume crossed his arms as he stared blankly at the huffing Reo, "I saved you from those fangirls. Now you have to wear this fake pig snout as you leave the building."

Reo wasn't sure if he wanted to be saved by the rabid fan girls anymore.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	124. Chapter 124

**124. **Mikan/Acrobat/High Heels

"You know, I wonder what's so hard about Acrobatics. I mean, all you have to do is swing around in a costume and high heels, right?"

No one bothered to mention that no one wore high heels while doing acrobatics, as she headed to her dorm to ready herself for her mission.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	125. Chapter 125

**125. **Luna/alcohol/bear

After Natsume dumped her, Luna decided to visit her best friend. Hoping Wakako can help her with the problem, she entered her room without knocking. But only shock filled her senses as she saw her best friend with Mr. Bear already intoxicated with alcohol.

_Noly Hotoke._


	126. Chapter 126

**126. **Mr. Bear/dance/axe

Mikan, together with Yuu and Hotaru walked inside the Northern woods to fetch Mr. Bear. After a while, she noticed a strange shadow behind a tree, as if about to kill something. She hurriedly ran towards it only to find out Mr. Bear dancing while swaying an axe over him.

_Noly Hotoke._


	127. Chapter 127

**127. **Koko / Donut / Terror

Koko was comically afraid of a lot of things like showing up in class in only his underwear or accidentally agreeing to join a math contest. However, none of this could compare to the fear he felt when he realized he had eaten Hotaru Imai's jelly doughnut.

Yes siree, there was nothing comical about that.

_November Romeo._


	128. Chapter 128

**128. **Mikan / Horizon / Grass

"There's greener grass beyond that horizon," Hotaru whispered. Mikan followed her best friend's gaze and knew she was being rhetorical again.

She answered, "It's only green to you because you haven't been there yet."

_November Romeo._


	129. Chapter 129

**129. **Anna/Post its/Monster

Anna marked everything with post-its (notes, recipes, reminders, the correct way to handle her equipment) and her kitchen was covered with them. So one day when Nonoko came by and accidentally spilled a concoction that brought paper to life...

All hell broke loose.

_November Romeo._


	130. Chapter 130

**130. **Sumire/Castanets/Glass

Sumire dropped playing the violin for the castanets. She was even frequently seen doing what could have possibly been called a flamenco dance - if only she managed to do it right – because she was seizing every chance to show off her skills. It was only until she bumped into a glass door and twisted her ankle that she grabbed her violin once again.

_Marse Speaks._


	131. Chapter 131

**131. **Hotaru / Firefly / Wish

Hotaru did not believe in wishes. She believed in making her own luck. But when a firefly flew into her room and she remembered she would be unable to face Lord Brighton today, she closed her eyes.

_November Romeo._

_Note: Sly, I know. Self-reference FTW. _


	132. Chapter 132

**132. **Elementary Class / Photo Booth / Breakage

It started with Koko, who came in with Kitsuneme, who pulled along Anna, who clutched Nonoko's hand, who called out to Mikan, who pushed in Hotaru, who was being chased by Ruka, who was being watched by Natsume, who was being followed by Sumire, who was accompanied by Wakako, who was arguing with Mochu, who was being cautioned by Yuu. Of course, the photo booth broke.

There is no third sentence.

_November Romeo._


	133. Chapter 133

**133. **The principals/Conversation/Unproductive.

"So, Hime-miya, Kuonji. What are we going to do about the atrocious state of affairs that the Academy is in right now?"

Kazu sighs, as their resonant reply of 'nothing!' serves little more than to make that conversation about the betterment of the life of the students an unproductive one.

_QuietEclipse._


	134. Chapter 134

**134. **Tsubasa/Wings/Feather.

Wings. That was what his name had meant.

Sadly, he did not have any feathers on his body, much to Mikan's disappointment.

_QuietEclipse._


	135. Chapter 135

**135. **Nonoko/The academy/Destruction.

"The academy is falling apart!"

"Yup, and so I'll need my list of secret formulae, so I can make it big in the world outside."

"Nonoko, you won't live to see the world outside if you're gonna run back into a collapsing building for a piece of paper, dammit!"

_QuietEclipse._


	136. Chapter 136

**136. **Kitsu/Sumire's violin/Mock.

Kitsu stood at a distance, laughing at how Sumire struggled to pick up the overly-large violin.

As she raised the bow to the strings, though, the posture of a professional overtook her.

As she played a haunting rendition of the Third Movement of Beethoven's Violin Concerto, Kitsu's once-mocking stance turned to that of awe.

_QuietEclipse._


	137. Chapter 137

**137. **Nobara/Sun/Happiness.

Persona had never had a companion much like Nobara.

She was a cold person with an astoundingly dangerous ability, yet she was able to bring out the best in him, and make him feel warm and loved, happy even.

Nobara was the sun in Persona's cold, dark life.

_QuietEclipse._


	138. Chapter 138

**138. **Hayate and Mikan/Cake/Pain

Hayate and Mikan had ended up arguing about who shall take the last piece of cake on the table. They were so loud that Natsume had decided to set fire on both of them. He wasn't able to do that, though, because Hotaru already chastised the two with her Baka Cannon.

_Marse Speaks._


	139. Chapter 139

**139. **Mochu / Flight / Limits

For most of his life, Mochu believed that he was an underdog, playing second fiddle to his more talented friends. When they left the Academy, he ventured out on his own and he learned to never again believe others when they told him something was impossible.

It may have taken him years but finally, Mochu could fly on his own.

_November Romeo._


	140. Chapter 140

**140. **Natsume / Passion / Cold

"Passion is more commonly associated with Fire, Heat and Burning. But let me tell you about a man who cut himself off from the rest of the world and lived in seclusion just because he knew he was needed in the cold polar regions of the earth.

That, my boy, is true passion."

_November Romeo._


	141. Chapter 141

**141. **Mikan / Clumsiness / Dignity

Stilletos were named after Italian weaponry, like a small knife or dagger. How Mikan was able to honor this namesake by somehow stabbing Natsume on the shin with her shoe is a relative mystery. Still, after injuring the Black Cat, she managed to walk away with her dignity intact.

_November Romeo._


	142. Chapter 142

**142. **The Cast / Tragedy / Loss

It was grieving day, and what it was called was unnameable. Some called it the Alice War, and others called it a petty fight, but either way, lives were still lost.

No one was sure if they could fully recover, not after one year, five years, or ten years; everybody just seemed irreparable.

_Corrosive Beauty._


	143. Chapter 143

**143. **Mochu/Trigonometry/Justice League

"Hmmmm, Wonderwoman, Spiderman," Mochu dreamily whispered during his Trigonometry class.

"Mochiage! What is the answer," His teacher exclaimed, bringing him back to the real world.

"Justice League," He innocently said, sending loud cracking noise to the whole class.

_Noly Hotoke._


	144. Chapter 144

**144. **Wakako / Rain / Sandwich

Lady Luck never seemed to like being with Wakako, until that very day.

The said girl was in the rain - an umbrella in one hand, a toasted sandwich in the other - when for the first time in a while, Mochu woke up early and greeted her at the door.

She was relieved to the extent that she wanted to toss her umbrella and twirl in the rain - she was a girl in love, after all.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	145. Chapter 145

**145. **Kitsuneme / Underground / Fire Extinguisher

Nonoko, Yuu and Kitsuneme only had a fire extinguisher and a blaze had broken out somewhere down the tunnel.

"Don't worry, I know how to use this."

She would've been more comforted if it was Yuu who had said it.

_November Romeo._


	146. Chapter 146

**146. **Koko / DIY table / Extra Screw

Koko stuffed his hands in his pockets then stepped back to admire his newly-completed table for shop class. Then he felt something in his pocket and pulled out a screw.

"Well, I'll be damned."

_November Romeo._


	147. Chapter 147

**147. **Hotaru / Black Jack / Losing

"Twenty."

"Twenty-one, house wins."

Bam!

_November Romeo._


	148. Chapter 148

**148. **Serina / Kitchen / Time Machine

"Damn it," Serina sighed as she tossed the frying pan into the sink - fried omelette and all, "I can't seem to get this right... if only I had some sort of time machine-"

"Do you need any help with that-" Nodacchi interrupted, only to be interrupted himself by an annoyed glare.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	149. Chapter 149

**149. **Piyo / KFC / Thanksgiving

"You know what I miss about the world outside of the Academy? KFC, because it was so delicious that it was our chicken of choice during Thanksgiving... I wonder if we could make our own KFC here."

Upon hearing this, Ruka ran out of the classroom and urged Piyo to run away when she could.

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	150. Chapter 150

**150. **Reo/Guilty Pleasure/Caught

Reo Mouri would gladly dig his own grave just to save himself from embarrassment. He cursed fate because he thought that of all times it could play tricks on him, it chose that time when he dropped his iPod when he visited the Academy.

Now, everyone knew that he had a lot of Justin Bieber and Taylor Swift songs in it.

_Marse Speaks._

_(No offense meant to anybody, really.)_


	151. Chapter 151

**151. **Jinno/Dance/Business Card

Jinno was walking home from Central Town when he was stopped in his tracks by a B-Boy. He was mesmerised by the dancer's amazing skills, and his awe was not left unnoticed, as he was handed a business card.

"If you want to have skills like me, call this number, yo."

_Autumn Win-Dow._


	152. Chapter 152

**152. **Kitsu / Balloon / Ground

The first time Kitsu flew, he had done it to follow a balloon that he had accidentally let go of. Taking off just seemed second nature to him so it didn't matter if he startled his parents and everyone else in the vicinity.

Ever since that day, it was difficult for him to imagine simply holding a balloon while standing on solid ground.

_November Romeo._


	153. Chapter 153

**153. **Anna / Potatoes / Birthday

Wakako was clearly going all diva on them for her birthday.

"And I want a big cake, and fried chicken with mashed potatoes-"

"Wakako, dear," Anna spoke sweetly, "If you don't reign it in, you're certainly going to get a mashed something."

_November Romeo._


	154. Chapter 154

**154. **Hotaru / Stamp / Future

"Hotaru is on a postage stamp? Why is Hotaru on a postage stamp?"  
"Maybe we accidentally opened the door to the future."

_November Romeo._


	155. Chapter 155

**155. **Mikan / Photograph / Mix-up

"I'm sorry!"

"In what universe is my class photo interchangeable with that of Mr. Bear?"

Mikan spoke incredulously, "Oh come on Natsume, clearly it's this universe."

_November Romeo._


	156. Chapter 156

**156.** Hajime/Rabbit/Surprise

There was a rabbit eating a carrot sitting atop Hajime Yakumo's desk when he came into the classroom one very early morning. With his eyebrows furrowed, he picked it up and turned to carry it outside when a succeeding loud cracks were heard. He almost dropped the rabbit when he saw his fellow Dangerous Abilities Alices singing - or at least, in a tone very much like telling a poem, in Natsume's case - "Happy Birthday" to him, with Rui carrying a cake in the lead.

_Marse Speaks_


	157. Chapter 157

**157**. Subaru/Volume/Unrelaxed

Subaru was studying for an important exam when Hotaru barged in his room. Then, he heard some rock music playing, gradually becoming louder until he couldn't concentrate anymore. He glared at Hotaru who was carrying a small box where the sound was coming from, had something stuffed in her ear, and was sticking out her tongue at him before she dashed out of his room.

_Marse Speaks_


	158. Chapter 158

**158**. Ruka/Vegan/Bitter.

As Ruka dug into his steak, an amused Koko approached him.

"I thought you'd be vegan, given your Alice and love for animals," he teased.

"I love my beef too much, and I'm bitter about that," Ruka replied glumly.

_QuietEclipse_


	159. Chapter 159

**159.** Yuu / Phobias / Illusions

Sometimes Yuu would produce illusions to help him face his fears. It could be anything, but today it was much more personal.

"Nonoko, what will I do without you?"

_November Romeo_


	160. Chapter 160

**160.** Natsume / Bakery / Cheesecake

Natsume walked out of the bakery and ran into Mikan.

"Oh my gosh, is that for me?"

"...Okay."

_November Romeo_


	161. Chapter 161

**161.** Nonoko / Stapler / Wonder

"My stapler is missing again. It keeps disappearing from my desk."

Koko leaned over to Kitsuneme to say, "When do you think she'll figure out it's not hers?"

_November Romeo_


	162. Chapter 162

**162.** Natsume / Necromancy / Fear

The 4 year old kid was a type of necromancer, no doubt about that, but Natsume never allowed him to use his Alice whenever he was around.

Natsume always tells him that if he uses it then bad things would happen.

Natsume would never tell him that it was really because he was afraid of ghosts.

_Corrosive Beauty_


	163. Chapter 163

**163.** Hotaru/Super Powers/Iron Man

It was her best invention yet- a metal suit merged with the powers of the rarest Alice stones, ordered by an entrepreneur named Tony Stark.

As soon as he tried it on, however, chicken shaped beams of light shot out of his hands.

He didn't know whether to be pleased or ashamed of the immense power his new suit exerted.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	164. Chapter 164

**164**. Sumire/Seduction/Homewrecking

As soon as Sumire entered her dormitory, she saw something which made her blood boil.

Her whole room was a complete mess, and the culprit was none other than her boyfriend Koko.

Noticing her glare, he huskily murmured, "Hey, Sumire, I haven't wrecked the bedroom yet. Want to join me?"

The only thing afterwards which became a mess was his nose.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	165. Chapter 165

**165.** Reo/Rock concert/Insanity

The next song he was to sing at his rock concert wasn't originally planned, but he had forced the organisers to wedge it in somewhere.

And it was finally time.

His audience could only be horrified as they watched Reo scream out the colours of the rainbow like a madman.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	166. Chapter 166

**166.** Yuu / Religion / Love

Yuu had never been the religious type. Sometimes, he even thought the idea of a higher, all-powerful but invisible being was impossible.

But when he met her, and understood the impossibility of them having met had it not been for Life's intervention, he knew someone out there must have had his back.

_November Romeo_


	167. Chapter 167

**167**. Anna/Desire/Limitless

The gang were roaming the whole of Central Town, when suddenly, Anna sharply halted in her steps. Her arm snapped forward and pointed towards an item placed behind the shop window.

"I want that limitless dough maker!"

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	168. Chapter 168

**168.** Mikan / Emergency / Demotivated

Mikan always had a positive, can-do attitude that bordered on annoying. However, her classmates relied on her to rally them together with very little effort for a number of class events.

So when the festival rolled around and she seemed demotivated, they knew they had an emergency on their hands.

_November Romeo_


	169. Chapter 169

**169.** Luna/Flirting/Humiliation

Luna was never one for flirting- she had grown up a rather introverted girl until she met Yuka, and even then she wasn't comfortable with the idea of flirting.

But one day she walked over to a random man in a bar, and fluttered her eyelids while whispering, "H-Hey... I like your... tie."

She didn't find anyone who was attracted to her that night- all she received was a bout of humiliation for her efforts.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	170. Chapter 170

**170.** Goshima/Marshmallows/Life

Never in his life had he encountered someone- or in this case, something- with traits so similar to his own.

The ability to mush, conform and to distort.

Goshima had found his soul mate in a mere marshmallow.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	171. Chapter 171

**171.** Ruka/Gangnam Style/Disdain (Might as well make my own prompt. :))

As Koko and Kitsu roamed the classroom exerting the dance move of the year, Ruka shook his head in disdain, and turned to the brown pony of whom had followed him into the classroom.

"Don't worry, they won't actually ride you like that. I won't let them."

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	172. Chapter 172

**172.** Misaki H./Harlem Shake/Scoff

Tsubasa and Misaki walked into the Elementary Classroom, only to see the class making random dance moves as they stood in different parts and elevations of the room.

Misaki scoffed at the whole class, while saying, "You guys are terrible, I bet I could do a better Harlem Shake on my own than you combined."

"Hah, that's impossible, you're only one person- wait."

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	173. Chapter 173

**173.** Natsume / Keyboard / Timing

Their timing had to be perfect so Natsume had planned their group attack for the online game for weeks, which meant sleepless nights and skipped lunches for him. The boys' counted to three then hit their keyboards, but Koko was a second too late.

Nobody could blame Natsume for leaping across the table to throttle his classmate.

_November Romeo_


	174. Chapter 174

**174**. Koko/Chanel No.5/"I'm not a fashion designer!"

"I'm not a fashion designer!"

"But your name is Coco!"

"No, it's Koko!"

_QuietEclipse_


	175. Chapter 175

**175.** Jinno/Anger/Detention

"Jin, you didn't do your homework... detention, this afternoon!"

"Tch, I don't give a flying-"

No one expected the former delinquent with anger issues of Alice Academy to become the strict teacher of whom punished his students with pain.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	176. Chapter 176

**176**. Misaki H./Book/Glare.

Misaki, the ever efficient student, decided to take out forty books to study at once.

Splitting herself into multiple doppelgängers, she was sure she'd be able to finish reading all those books faster than Tsubasa ever would.

Only thing she forgot, though, was that she had a horrid ability to concentrate, and so all her doppelgängers simply ended up glaring at the pages.

_QuietEclipse_


	177. Chapter 177

**177.** Yuu/Dancing/Hip-shake

"Otonashi-san, could you please predict when the test results will be available?"

"Alright, join me Tobita, in my prediction dance."

No one really expected to see their Class Representative shaking his hips to the music as soon as they entered the classroom.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	178. Chapter 178

**178.** Hoshino/Tornadoes/Calm.

Whenever Hoshino wanted to isolate himself in order to concentrate, he would generate a small tornado, well out of the way of anyone he could potentially harm.

He would sit in the middle of the raging cone of winds, doing various things, from meditation to homework.

Being a personification of the weather, the phrase "calmest at the eye of the storm" was never more applicable to anyone else, it seemed.

_QuietEclipse_


	179. Chapter 179

**179.** Ruka/Eggs/Piyo.

"Ruka," Koko pestered, "how large are Piyo's eggs going to be, given her size?"

"She's just a chick. I don't really know either," came Ruka's bemused reply.

_QuietEclipse_


	180. Chapter 180

**180.** Natsume/Baking/Rage.

"Bread, if you don't rise, I will destroy you. I swear."

Clearly, Natsume could not manage his emotions at all, even while baking.

_QuietEclipse_


	181. Chapter 181

**182.** Koko/Mindless/Cake.

"What are you going to be this Halloween, Koko?"

"I'm going to be the Mindless Cake-monster!"

"Is that actually a real monster, or do I smell a ploy to get more cake during the party?"

_QuietEclipse_


	182. Chapter 182

**182.** Misaki-Sensei/Fishing/Vine whip.

Misaki never needed a fishing rod whenever he went out to fish.

He simply summoned vines from nearby trees, and wound them into a rod and line.

Narumi always accused him of being lazy, but Misaki felt that it was a good application for his (rather) strange Alice.

_QuietEclipse_


	183. Chapter 183

**183.** Aoi H./Fire/Melancholy.

She was a quiet, sad girl, tempered by her experiences in the academy.

Most would expect her to be melancholy after that traumatic childhood of hers, but she defied all expectations.

The fire and desire to live burned ever brighter for her after she had managed to escape the Academy, even in light of the torture she had suffered at the hands of the ESP.

_QuietEclipse_


	184. Chapter 184

**184.** Natsume/Sakura tree/Mikan.

She had left the Academy.

Left him all alone.

Now all he had left to remember her by was the sakura tree in front of the dormitory, the place where they had spent their most intimate moments together.

_QuietEclipse_


	185. Chapter 185

**185.** Nobara/Heartlessness/Persona.

She had never thought of him as heartless.

Unlike the rest of the Academy, her special bond with him let her see the side that he refused to show to the others.

The side that made him vulnerable, and human.

_QuietEclipse_


	186. Chapter 186

**186.** Mikan/Fruits/Vegetables.

"You know Natsume, a good serving of fruits and vegetables every day will keep you healthy!"

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm probably going to die young anyway, so what's the point?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, mister."

_QuietEclipse_


	187. Chapter 187

**187.** Sumire and Koko/Romance/"Not in a million years!"

She had always seen him as a best friend.

He knew that he felt more than that for her.

So, whenever he hinted at a possible romance and all he got from her was 'not in a million years!', all he could do was simply smile sadly to himself.

_QuietEclipse_


	188. Chapter 188

**188.** Yuu/Crazy/Wave.

"Holy crap, is that Yuu hanging ten on that enormous wave over there?"

"Nah, he's just conjuring those illusions to impress the girls."

"Oh."

_QuietEclipse_


	189. Chapter 189

**189.** Nonoko/Lab/Perfume

Natsume could hear someone violently coughing from nearby, and as the secretly nice person he was, rushed towards where the sound was coming from- the lab.

However, he wasn't able to help the person out at all, as he was instantly overwhelmed by the wafts of perfume which smacked him right in the face, upon his opening of the door.

"Oh... sorry, Natsume," Nonoko muttered in between her own coughs.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	190. Chapter 190

**190.** Anna/Fragrance/Suicide

As soon as Anna opened the oven to take out her new food experiment, both she and Misaki-sensei were hit with a terribly smoky smell which forced them both into coughing fits.

"Jesus, Anna. Even the monsters in your cake are attempting suicide because of this."

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	191. Chapter 191

**191.** Ruka / Baking / Sadness

After Ruka failed the exam, Natsume didn't expect to find him in the Home Economics room baking a cake.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm eating my feelings," he grumbled.

_November Romeo_


	192. Chapter 192

**192.** Natsume/Internet Memes/Anger

To say that Natsume was pissed would be an understatement.

Koko had just asked him online whether he could pose in a fake online marriage with Mikan.

Natsume responded with posting a picture of an angry cat on the mind-reader's wall.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	193. Chapter 193

**193.** Misaki H./At the doctor's/Multiple Personality Disorder

"You know, there was someone with the same name as you- a man I recall he was- and he was acquainted with a woman with Multiple Personality Disorder before going insane himself."

"...And why are you telling me this?"

"Because you should watch out if you befriend a male named Yuka."

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	194. Chapter 194

**194.** Misaki-sensei/Fishing/Vine Whip

"Misaki, I'm going to take some of your vine whips again! I'm going fishing!"

"Narumi, damn it, get back here!"

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	195. Chapter 195

**195.** The Male Cast / Cars / Crashes

After the stunt they pulled last week, none of them expected to be allowed back into Driver's Education. That was until Jinno led them to their new classroom.

It was a bumper car arena.

_November Romeo_


	196. Chapter 196

**196.** Mikan and Ruka/Swooning/Bunnies

"Usagi has an Italian accent, Koko? Oh my god, that's so attractive- Ruka, tell Usagi to talk to me!"

"Sakura, I don't think I've ever heard of Usagi having an accent... that's impossible."

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	197. Chapter 197

**197.** Mikan and Anna/Baking/Black hole

"Eh? What's that in the oven?"

"Well I don't know, Mikan, but I- wait, don't jump into the black hole I accidentally baked!"

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	198. Chapter 198

**198.** Tsubasa/Sexual Frustration/Confusion

If Tsubasa were to recall one of his most unpleasant moments, it was when he overheard a very sexually frustrated conversation between some girls in his class.

They were confused about Tsubasa's status as a uke or a seme in a gay relationship.

He didn't dare look at any male after that.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	199. Chapter 199

**199.** Hotaru I. and Subaru I./Rivalry/Jealousy

Hotaru couldn't help but feel annoyed - and even a little jealous - when Subaru managed to get Mikan's easily swerved attention. He would at times smirk at her secretly, and she would pretend nothing happened.

Well, until Shizune Yamanouchi came into the picture- only then was she able to make him feel the same way.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	200. Chapter 200

**200.** Wakako/Beauty/Or lack thereof

'A rose can be described by its beauty- or perhaps, lack thereof. Even though the petals of a rose are rich and crimson, it has no scent- therefore no soul.'

Wakako grimaced at what she read- somehow, she felt as if she were a rose, too.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	201. Chapter 201

**201.** Mikan and Tsubasa/Failure/Protection

"Wait, you have a Barrier Alice, right?"

"Uh, no-"

It was easily confirmed by the poop of a bird seeping into his hair soon after.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	202. Chapter 202

**202.** Hotaru/Shopping/Fireflies

"I'm going to Central Town."

"Eh? Why, Hotaru?"

"To buy some fireflies- I'm going to save my money because this month's electricity prices are soaring."

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	203. Chapter 203

**203.** Nonoko/Explosions/Crying

"Make it stop, Nonoko, make it stop!"

"Sorry, Anna, sorry for making you cry!"

"But really, how in the world can water explode?!"

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	204. Chapter 204

**204.** Yoichi/Yo-yos/Yoghurt

"Your friend Yoichi like yoghurt and yo-yos, as well as characters such as Yoda and Yoko. However, he doesn't like the phrase 'YOLO' because he, even as a child, finds it pointless and stupid."

"Mikan, you're terrible at alliteration... just give up, please."

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	205. Chapter 205

**205.** Natsume/Jujube/Facepalm

"Look," Koko notified as he scrolled down the web page, "Chinese people would literally call Natsume 'jujube'!"

"Why would they even know Natsume's name anyway... could he be some sort of manga protagonist over there?"

Natsume could only facepalm at the impossibility of his theory.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	206. Chapter 206

**206.** Yuu and Anna/Friendship/"Do we even know each other?"

"...Do we even know each other?" She asked him incredulously over the bakery counter.

Yuu had expected this, but still, he was pained from the idea that his good friend didn't remember him at all.

After all, she had lost her Alice during Middle school, and like Mikan, had her memories erased because she knew too much.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	207. Chapter 207

**207.** Anna and Nonoko/Love/Siblings

They were pretty much siblings in the way they behaved and supported each other. Anna and Nonoko had an unbreakable bond which couldn't even be broken by the strongest love.

But of course, they were young- would they be able to predict what would happen in the future?

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	208. Chapter 208

**208.** Mikan/Cherries/Cake

"Is there such thing as a cherry cake? I mean it's possible, but I've never actually heard of one, and I'm really wondering about how it tastes, if they do exist, and if they put full cherries on cherry cake-"

"Mikan, please be quiet."

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	209. Chapter 209

**209.** Ruka/Math/Music

He often wondered if the rumored link between math and music was true. Because if it were, he wanted to question someone as to why his singing during his Snow White reprisal was so off-pitch in comparison to his accelerated mathematical ability.

It never failed to irk him whenever he sang every year for the Alice Festival.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	210. Chapter 210

**210.** Ruka/Cake/Easter

"Since when were cakes for Easter?"

"Ever since Ruka adamantly refused to celebrate the occasion with eggs, because of obvious reasons."

"Oh, right."

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	211. Chapter 211

**211.** Anna/Independence/Immaturity

"With great independence comes great immaturity- for example, Kitsu and Koko!"

"Anna, why in the world are you basing your Social Justice speech on us... we thought you were nice!"

"Hehe, I needed to base it on someone."

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	212. Chapter 212

**212.** Luna/Waifish/Fashionista

She always wore the finest silk, the smoothest chiffon, the shiniest satin- the expensive of all the fabrics. Luna was a true indulgent, and a great fashionista in the eyes of many.

What they didn't know was that they were all gifts from her mother, and she was only a mere waifish waiting for the slightest glimmer of hope to come into her life.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	213. Chapter 213

**213.** Reo/Concerts/Narumi

Reo's most regrettable decision was letting Narumi guest in one of his concerts.

He didn't exactly want his audience to suffer through a two hour explanation as to why the blonde was the most beautiful man in the world.

But to his surprise, the audience roared back at Narumi, refuting with the argument that Reo was better looking- oh, how he loved his fans.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	214. Chapter 214

**214.** Jinno/Sadness/Lightning

When he was young, he used to cry at the sight of lighting as it lit up even the darkest corners of his room. Jinno was once a weaker boy- nothing like the stern man he is now- and all he could do was weep at night.

Until one day he realised that he was the one creating the lightning which he feared.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	215. Chapter 215

**215.** Kaname and Mr Bear/Love/Tenderness

As the stuffed bear came to life, Kaname had never felt more alive and healthy. It crept up to his lap and touched his arm tenderly.

Mr Bear was Kaname's true first love.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	216. Chapter 216

**216.** Koko/Time/Wait.

"Can't you just wait a few more seconds?"

"I can't, dammit! Koko, open up and let me pee already!"

_QuietEclipse_


	217. Chapter 217

**217.** Narumi/Alone/Spotlight

"And the last amazing act tonight... is none other than me! Adonis himself!"

The audience looked on blankly as MC Narumi revealed a mirror and started to adore himself and his beauty.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	218. Chapter 218

**218.** Natsume / Stupid / Blink of an Eye

After pulling a colossal prank, of which only Natsume got blamed, they regrouped in the dining hall.

"I turned around and you were all gone!"

"Natsume, climbing into the window was brave of you, but not clearing the room when Jinno showed up would've been stupid of us."

_November Romeo_


	219. Chapter 219

**219.** Tsubasa / Flash / Regret

There were many things Tsubasa would come to regret. However, photobombing Reo during his concert was definitely not one of them.

"Tsubasa!"

_November Romeo_


	220. Chapter 220

**220.** Yura / Tomorrow / Escape

Yura was often asked by her classmates if there was any way for them to escape the future she predicted for them. The question made her laugh.

She wondered when they would realize that instead of avoiding it, they would be better of plunging headfirst into tomorrow.

_November Romeo_


	221. Chapter 221

**221.** Mikan / King / Ruling

"I made it to the end of the board! King me!"

"For the last time Mikan, this is chess."

_November Romeo_


	222. Chapter 222

**222.** Sumire / Vegetables / Force

"I want a burger!" Koko complained, "I'm made up of 70% pure beef."

"Koko, finish your vegetables or I swear to god I am going to shove broccoli down your throat."

_November Romeo_


	223. Chapter 223

**223.** Natsume / Explanations / Fear

"I don't know why I was scared," Youichi said, still shaking from the mission. "I just froze up."

Natsume laid a hand on his head and answered, "You will never need to explain those things to me, understand that."

_November Romeo_


	224. Chapter 224

**224.** Natsume / Twisted / Bad end

Natsume stared at his screen in frustration. God damn it, what happened next?

"Did Wind ever meet Mr. Ug?"

_November Romeo_


	225. Chapter 225

**225.** Anna / Grand Plan / Misunderstandings

"Don't worry, we have our master plan down. We'll be ready for the catering"

Anna shook her head, "Murphy's Law dictates that I have to worry."

_November Romeo_


	226. Chapter 226

**226.** Tsubasa / Clock / Danger

Tsubasa wasn't afraid of time, exactly. He knew how to use his 1,440 minutes to make it worth his while.

He was only afraid of Time when Misaki threw an alarm clock at him for using it to sleep.

_November Romeo_


	227. Chapter 227

**227.** Koko/Shakespeare/Scolding.

"My god, Yuu. You look like you're wearing something right out of a bathroom commercial from the Shakespearean Era. Like, 'doth mother know you weareth her drapes?'"

_QuietEclipse_


	228. Chapter 228

**228.** Kitsu/Coffee/Disaster

Kitsu didn't think anything could go wrong that day as he and his friends prepared themselves for the day over some coffee. That is, until Anna decided to use her Alice on the coffee to try and make it dance. Sadly, however from that disaster on wards the day only got worse.

_yunamoogle_


	229. Chapter 229

**229.** Mr. Bear/Friend/Unlikely

"Who's there?" Mikan shakingly uttered as she saw a small shadow behind her door.

Scared, she skidded slowly halting near the door, grabbing a pair of scissors, waiting for the unknown being to enter, only to find out it was only Mr. Bear.

Thinking Mr. Bear would knock her out again, shock struck her senses as she saw him with a smile and bouquet of flowers, very unlikely to see since he doesn't want her to be his friend.

_Noly Hotoke_


	230. Chapter 230

**230.** Kitsu/Light Saber/Wrong

"I'm a jedi," Kitsu exclaimed as he grabbed the light saber, waving it in front of Anna.

"Are you freaking serious, Kitsu, that you're a Star Wars fan? You're even holding the light saber in the wrong handle!"

_Noly Hotoke_


	231. Chapter 231

**231.** Tsubasa/Precedent/Basketball

"I therefore make a precedent that when someone argues with me on the basketball court, my decision will always reign supreme!"

"Tsubasa, how the hell do you know legal terminology? Besides, the fact that double dribbles are a breach of the rules is already a precedent, so get off the court."

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	232. Chapter 232

**232.** Misaki H./Obiter dicta [Latin for the extra comment from a judge after making a judgement]/Candy bar

"All right, Tsubasa's back on the court because of his 'misunderstanding' but from now on, you'll be taken off the court if you make fierce, unreasonable contact upon another player." Misaki sighed as she took out a candy bar from her pocket and ripped it open.

"And also, I'm shouting everyone candy bars after every game."

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	233. Chapter 233

**233. **Sumire/Multi-tasking/Advantage

As Makihara droned on about the history of Germany before World War One, Sumire hastily jotted down notes in her workbook. However, her mind was still clouded from the chaotic club meeting prior to class that day.

"Because Natsume and Ruka were so ahead in their work and success and grabbing of girls' hearts, Mikan Sakura had no space to show off what she actually had despite just arriving here…"

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	234. Chapter 234

**234.** Koko/Reading/Confusion

"Sumire, can I borrow your History notes?"

"Jeez, Koko, you seriously need to write your own notes for once!"

He hastily opened her notebook only to find it flooded with drabbles about Natsume and Ruka in comparison to Britain and France in pre-WWI.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	235. Chapter 235

**235.** Anna/Custom/Conflict

"Anna, could you make me a custom cake with almonds and peanuts?"

"But you're allergic to almonds and peanuts!"

"But I still want to eat some!"

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	236. Chapter 236

**236.** Himemiya/Autumn/Window

"Hurry up, wipe those windows! You're 'men', so you're supposed to be strong and efficient, right?! I want to see the grains of the autumn leaves from where I'm sitting right now, chop chop!"

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	237. Chapter 237

**237.** Nodacchi/Quiet/Eclipse

Eclipse; an astronomical event that occurs when an astronomical object is being obscured.

It was Nodacchi's favourite sight, and sometimes, when he was stressed from everything happening in his life, he would quietly travel back in time to witness every single eclipse ever to appear in the sky above Alice Academy.

He never told anyone about his secret hobby, because sometimes he needed time by himself.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	238. Chapter 238

**238.** Narumi/Marse/Speaks

"You should call me Master- wait, no, Marse!"

"Marse?!"

"Short for master, now your Marse Naru orders you to speak!"

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	239. Chapter 239

**239.** Ruka/November/Romeo

"I heard the Somatic Class is performing another play in November! Ruka, what character are you?"

"This time, I'm Romeo, and I'm hoping she's going to be my Juliet."

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	240. Chapter 240

**240.** Luna/Corrosive/Beauty

She was like a rusty chain – tainted from all the turmoil she had suffered over the years, and now was something which others simply wanted to dispose of.

But no one knew that once, she used to shine as the ultimate beauty – like the chain which was once a necklace, corroded over time.

In other words, a corrosive beauty.

_Autumn Win-Dow_


	241. Chapter 241

**241.** Mikan / Team Spirit / Ham

As Class B stared at the other team in defeat, Mikan suddenly burst out, "Two, four, six, eight- who do we appreciate? Each other!"

It was as though Hotaru had handed out baka guns to everyone.

_November Romeo_


	242. Chapter 242

**242.** Shiki/Perm/Expert

Yuka really wanted to get a perm- she had no idea why, but the idea just hit her suddenly one day. She asked Shiki for help at first, but that didn't turn out well, at all. So as a result she came to the conclusion that perhaps in these matters it was better to go to an expert for help.

_yunamoogle_


	243. Chapter 243

**243. **Mikan/Weight/Library

Mikan knew that if she didn't pass this subject, her summer would be nonexistent. She carried a huge pile of books from the library then when she reached the door, she realized the weight she was carrying was a B+ level grade. She turned back and grabbed another thick book to make sure she carried an A level weight of books.

_November Romeo_


	244. Chapter 244

_**244. **_Koko/Sportsmanship/Secret

Koko knew it wasn't good sportsmanship to fake an injury but he also knew it wasn't nice to call people on it. So when he saw that his competitor was faking a sprain, he walked over to help instead of telling on him.

"This isn't cool, but for now it'll be our secret," he whispered.

_November Romeo_


	245. Chapter 245

_**245. **_Natsume/Countdown/End of the Line

Natsume's strength was nearly spent. He glanced at the clock, knowing it was too late to make any changes and he had to live with the consequences of his actions.

"On the count of three, pass your papers."

_November Romeo_


End file.
